User talk:General plasma
Welcome Hi, welcome to Mass Effect Fan Fiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the SSV Carpathia page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- 144-Patient Appelant (Talk) 05:30, October 28, 2009 Then place a Writers and Under Construction Template on the pages you want people not to edit without your permission. If you don't know how to do that, then message me back and I'll do it for you. Good to know their are affow more people looking to participate on this site. cheers. ps. the Stub template stays until you update the page. Sorry but thems the brakes. - Ubernerd101 22:20, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Under Construction Tabs Its no problem. I had a hell of a time trying to figure out those templates my self, there must be something wrong with the insertion tabs in the wiki pages. Dont feel bad if you need some help now and again, If you need anymore help just leave me a message on my talk page an I should got back to you in the next day off so. cheers Ubernerd101 22:05, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Your Work Even though this is a fanfiction site, it still follows the basic canon of the mass Effect universe. Yes everything in science fiction is implausible, but everything about your article is implausible and inefficient even in the Mass Effect universe. Saying this is a fanfiction website is no real excuse because, like I said before, it's one about the mass Effect universe and ships of that size just wouldn't be able to exist efficiently with the amount of power that would be needed just to move it. Anyway, I was just putting my two-cents into it.--Undying Ostrich 06:18, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Reply Yes, I have, however, unless they are a race of gods or have unlimited funds and resources to construct and power something as ludicrous as this without the fear of it being destroyed, then I would retract my claim. In response to your other comment about the derelict Reaper, so little information on that race that its hard to say that they designed these blocks. Again, I've had experience writing on the Halo Fanon wiki, I know a overpowered article when I see one. However, this is just a suggestion, you really don't have to do anything to your article if you don't want to. I'm just trying to help. Thank you for your time. War does not determine who is right, only who is left 15:59, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Noted. As a general rule, keep your articles within the realm of reason, no matter the technological prowess of the race. Your villains should always prove a challenge otherwise it get boring, if you decide to write a story. Then again you really don't have to do anything I say, just offering my two cents in it. War does not determine who is right, only who is left 03:42, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Alien Names Hi. I saw your question to one of the admins about creating alien names. In terms of the Mass Effect universe, here are some helpful hints: *Asari names are almost all derived from Arabic, Greek, Italian, and/or Ancient Egyptian (Asari, in fact, was an alternate spelling of the Ancient Egyptian name Osiris.) Also, many asari surnames start with a T or L followed by an apostrophe (ex. L'Mae and T'Soni.) *Turian names are usually Roman-sounding (Arterius, Sidonis, etc.) *Salarian names are tricky. A full salarian name consists of the named individual's homeworld, nation, city, district, clan name, and given name. For the sake of brevity, most salarians just go by their clan or given name. *Quarian names have the given name and surname placed together, followed by the name of their ship. For a young quarian, the ship name will be the name of the ship they were born on. An adult quarian uses the name of the ship they serve on. Between the compound name and the ship name is a conjunctive, either nar ("child of") or vas ("crew of") . So, for instance, in ME1, Tali's full name is Tali'Zorah nar Rayya, indicating that she was born on the ship called the Rayya. In ME2, after she has become an adult, her name becomes Tali'Zorah vas Normandy, indicating that she serves on the crew of the Normandy. Beyond that, there's not much information available about the naming conventions among the drell, hanar, elcor, volus, or any of the other races. Your best bet there is to take names of canon characters and play with the letters. And if you want to come up with names for members of a species you created, there's a niftty little alien name generator available here. Overpowered Articles